The Bunkest
The Bunkest is the fourquel to The Bunker, the threequel to The Bunker 2.0, and the sequel to The Bunker Cast Away. It is presumably going to be funny enough, if the writers have that potential. It may also have a serious backdrop, but again, it depends on what the writers are capable of. Plot After exhausting every reboot cliche known to man, the denizens of the original Bunker decide it's time to finally go home. They return to Bunker Desert, USA, but since the original Bunker was still on that deserted island, they say "to heck with it" and build an even bunker bunker. A Bunkest. The people in the Bunkest discover there may be more to their bunker bunker than they ever could've imagined, and decide to go about on whatever community-driven stories they feel like. Episodes Per the first two series, the show takes place in the Bunkest. The community comes up with stories, writes stories, and finishes stories in a series of hopefully comical events that end with a song or something. Comp may cry slight nostalgic tears. It's just like the good ol' days, but maybe better... See the episodes here. Songs They are here: The Bunkest/Songs Sometimes, the characters in the show just break out into song. Spontaneous musical number is a pretty big thing in the fictional world. I'll let Ace and BJ expand on this section. They're far more musically oriented than I am. All I'm hoping is that the BGM is some nice jazz that I can listen to on the morning commute. According to Ace, the show will have "some sick jams" and that's all anyone knows right now. Mark Mothersbaugh was asked to do the music, but declined, stating that "this project is absolute garbage". Instead, Christopher Willis of ''Mickey Mouse'' and ''The Lion Guard'' fame was brought in to compose the musical score for the series. Similarly to the former aforementioned series, each episode includes is set to have its own live musical score instead of premade musical tracks ready for use. The regular musical team includes a thirty-piece orchestra, a big jazz band that specializes with a wide variety of sub-genres of jazz, and a music team that specializes with electronic-type instruments. A lot of the background music will be inspired by contemporary orchestral film music, a lot of major forms of jazz, and lounge music, specifically music inspired by Esquivel!. The music team also includes several smaller teams that specialize in other specific musical genres when needed in context. All of the songs will be written by a team of songwriters instead of just one or two, similarly to ''Phineas and Ferb''. The songs themselves will be intended to pull a healthy influence from both Broadway-style musicals and contemporary music artists, with a large dose of the songs combining elements of both Broadway and contemporary music. Also, It's Gonna Be Fine is sung, but its a condensed version. Cast *Ace Lad as themself *Bowser & Jr. as himself *CompliensCreator00 as herself *NintendoChamp89 as himself *Captain Moch as herself * as himself *Tornadospeed as himself *J. Severe as himself *Madi Shinx as herself *Pixel as themself *MR Z BRAINZ as himself *SeHakurei as Haru "Makomi" Doi *MegaToon1234 as himself and his other personas *Ivy Fox as herself/himself *??? as Bob the Stick Figure *??? as Flametail *??? as Professor Wright *??? as the Narrator *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Dunkelheit *??? as Click *??? as Clack *??? as Jasminette *??? as Jasminella *??? as Douglas Scheving *Stefán Karl Stefánsson as Robbie Rotten *??? as Billy Mays *??? as Milly Bays *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Patchy the Pirate *Kari Wahlgren as Shannon *Ian Jones-Quartey as Darrell *Lara Jill Miller as Fink *Jeff Bennett as Dorkus *Thomas Lennon as Pinter *Rob Paulsen as Doppy, Carl Wheezer *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Candi Milo as Dexter (replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh) *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo *J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart *??? as the Son of the Fourth Wall And really any other RNW member that feels like participating but Faves, because he didn't make the voyage to the Bunkest. Also every fictional character known to man will make an appearance, or at least the ones the writers wanna bring back. Click here to see the characters' biographies. Click here or here to see the characters' appearances. Development & Production Well, one time CC00 came back to Random-ness Wiki, and decided to talk to the rest of her ol' friends saying "We should make a Bunker revival called The Bunkest" and I think we were all like "yeah" so there we go! Bunkest time! She also opened up the idea of a Bunker prequel called "The Bunk," but there wasn't much more about that yet until 9 days later when it was officially revealed. BJ revealed that once The Bunk was finished, The Bunkest will continue its story and hopefully answer unanswered questions the show left. The animation for the show is produced at Radical 58 Studios, owned by CC00 and based out of the Random-ness Wiki headquarters in Bunkest Desert City, USA. The show is predominantly animated with ToonBoom Harmony, with an art direction driven by CC00, Bowser & Jr., and Ace Lad. The show is near-exclusively fluid 2D animation, with the slight exception of brief gags, which may tie into slight medium blending including live action or stop motion animation, much like SpongeBob SquarePants, which CC00 cites as an inspiration for her writing. The episodes are typically eleven minutes long, aside from the occasional 22-minute special. Every season is 26 episodes long, and ends with a special. Promotional Tie-Ins, Conventions, Etc. To help promote the show, the RNW users arranged for the second coming of Jesus to occur on January 23, 2018. People around the world were infuriated when The Foolish Magistrate and Patchy the Pirate descended from the heavens instead. Theorists later suggested that perhaps we did get what was advertised; "Perhaps The Foolish Magistrate is God and Patchy is Jesus. And maybe this says something about our expectations; as a race, we don't know what we want." Anyway, so several licensing agreements were made: DVD's * Echo Bridge Home Entertainment has signed up to release DVD's for The Bunkest. The first release, "Welcome to the Bunkest", will feature the episodes "Pilot", "Some Pun on the Word 'Bran'", "Jasminette", "Pink, Blue, and Noire", "The Bunkmates Go to Olive Garden", "Fear Factor 4.0", and "Election Day". It comes bundled with an eight song Soundtrack when purchased at Walmart, Sam's Club, Ikea, Costco or BJ's, or a plush of Ace or Jasmine when purchased at Dollar Tree, Dollar General, Wallgreens, or CVS. * At this year's Licensing International Expo in Las Vegas, a special promotional DVD will be handed out to potential licensees. It will feature the episodes "Chatty Catty" and "Pink, Blue, and Noire". It is unknown as to what other episodes will be featured. * Food & Drink * Kraft has signed up to release Bunkest-themed Kraft Macaroni and Cheese, with Bunkest character-shaped pasta pieces. Reviews "9.3609/10 Best show in the franchise," - IGN "This show sucks" - MrEnter "RNW does it again!" - New York Times "Two thumbs up," - some guy moving Roger Ebert's corpse "Well, RNW, you are odd fellows, but I must say... You Bunker a good bunker." - Superintendant Chalmers "Those wacky Bunker kids are at it again in this incredible new series that's loads of fun and has a lot of heart. I would recommend it to anyone who likes anything." - Deseret News "AW HELL NO!" - That black guy from that meme "Hey, has anyone seen my keys?" - Tornadospeed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Egg." - Captioned Seal "fak adventure time" - Moon Snail "It's a rootin' tootin' good show!" - Ladonna Compson "THIS IS BEST FIGHTING SHOW FOR ALL AGE." - Kung Tai Ted "I'm a big fuck with a big truck. Welcome to the shitshow." - I forgot who said this but mood "WATCH THIS SHOW, AND JOIN THE CRAZE WITH ME, BILLY MAYS!" - Billy Mays "(aggressively sipping Capri-Sun) Yeah. This is good." - PixelMiette "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" - Red Action "(kicks down a block tower) Eugh!" - Fink "(mumbling the lyrics of "Now, We" by Lovelyz while staring at an iPad with a still image of Satan on it)" - PixelMiette "This show is the funniest in the Bunker franchise." - Telegram & Gazette "I laughed and laughed!" - Diesel "Great show." - The Boston Globe "Though the first three series felt like an TV series version of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, this one feels like an original concept." - Wall Street Journal "It tastes like fufu!" -Fink "who let this happen" - Ace upon seeing the Reviews section "I have no idea" - Pixel replying to Ace "This whole section is so fucking funny y'all" - Tornadospeed "Honestly it kinda is" - Pixel "I'll give it some credit" - Ace, just being a lite stubborn "'You miss 100% of the shots you don't take.' - Wayne Gretzky" - Michael Scott "oooh its soup time hehehe" - @Veggiefacts "Ripping off my skin don't mind me" - @Veggiefacts "This Bunker show is the best one yet in the franchise." - Cape Cod Times "h" -me "You want fucking beetroot?" - @Veggiefacts "It hurts just to wake up." - Adam Young "This here show is me finest work yet!" - Patchy the Pirate "Braaawk, who cares!" - Potty the Parrot "That show was swimmin'!" - Tubb "This show is better than that dumb old square!" - The Professor "This TV show is mine!" - Stingy "Neatbutter, I'd give The Bunkest a 8/10" - Tatsumaki Other links *The Bunker *The Bunker 2.0 *The Bunker Cast Away *The Bunkest/The Rooms *The Bunkest/Drinking Game *What you look like in The Bunkest Navigation |previous = The Bunker Cast Away |next = The Legendary Legacy of the Bunker }} Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunkest Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:TV Shows Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki